


The start of something new

by pechika



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Peter joined the FBI</p>
            </blockquote>





	The start of something new

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written for the second[ Run the con](http://runthecon.livejournal.com/) and is based on the prompt ‘I can´t do this anymore.’ by [](http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[nywcgirl](http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/). I tag [](http://aragarna.livejournal.com/profile)[aragarna](http://aragarna.livejournal.com/) with the prompt "every cloud has a silver lining."This fills my when we were young on[ my gen card](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/18842.html)

**Title :** The start of something new  
 **Author:**[](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/profile)[ **pipilj**](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom** : White Collar  
 **Characters:** Peter Burke  
 **Spoilers:** Spoilers for Stealing home.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** How Peter joined the FBI

 **Author's Notes:** This fic is written for the second[ Run the con](http://runthecon.livejournal.com/) and is based on the prompt ‘I can´t do this anymore.’ by [](http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**nywcgirl**](http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/). I tag [](http://aragarna.livejournal.com/profile)[**aragarna**](http://aragarna.livejournal.com/) with the prompt "every cloud has a silver lining."This fills my when we were young on[ my gen card](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/18842.html)

  
I am FBI special agents Peter Burke I like the sound of that as I examine my badge for the nth time that day. I may have practiced flashing my badge in front on the mirror.

My father and mother have worked hard to provide a stable and loving home. Growing up in a small town in upstate New York I had a pretty idyllic childhood My parents had a few rules getting good grades was on top of the list. I inherited my love of baseball from dad and some of my best childhood memories are playing with my dad and brother at the baseball park near our home. My love for baseball paved the way for a full scholarship to Harvard majoring in Accounts and mathematics. Life was hectic between maintaining my grade point average, baseball and work I had my nose to the grindstone. I was drafted to the Twins a minor league baseball team. I was elated Twins was a stepping stone to the major leagues. Playing in packed stadiums I living out my childhood fantasy.

Two weeks in my rotator cuff injury through a spanner in the works. Dr. Gupta the surgeon who operated on my arm gave the grim prognosis “Peter I fixed your shoulder, but it is likely to reoccur. Your mobility of your arm will be affected in the long term. I know this is not what you wanted to hear I am sorry. “.

It was devastating news I was just 24. I played for a few games after the surgery. Every time I went to pitch Dr. Gupta’s words kept playing in my head. I knew I could not do this any more. The match against Dayton Dragon was my last. After wallowing for a few days I realized I needed a new game plan.

I had internship under Professor Anderson in Harvard. The proff was a forensic account who also consults for the FBI and several prestigious firms I worked for him again after my premature retirement from baseball this time as a junior associate. One thing led to another I was soon recruited to the FBI.

Quantico was both physically and mentally challenging the course stretched all the agent trainees to their limits. A sizeable number drop out unable to sustain the grueling schedule. My parents and brother proudly watched me at ceremony as I go to collect my badge and credential. I will be joining the New York white Collar division I report in a week. At the celebratory dinner the Burke family have quite a few things to celebrate Patric has been offered a new job at Arthur and Anderson. Dad is extravagant and sentimental mood he orders champagne we all raise our glasses to “New Beginnings”.


End file.
